Ein missglückter Einsatz
by calleigh-duquesne
Summary: Olivia und Eliott sollen eine Verhaftung vornehmen. Aber Eliott begeht einen verhängisvollen Fehler...
1. 1 Tag

**Ein missglückter Einsatz**

**1.Tag**

**16:00**

Es war ein sonniger Freitagnachmittag als Olivia Benson und Elliot Stabler saßen im Büro von Captain Cragen und wurden über einen geplanten Einsatz informiert. "Sie müssen beide jederzeit einsatzbereit sein. Er kann jeden Tag beginnen." Damit beendete der Captain seinen Vortrag.

"Ich wünsche dir ein schönes Wochenende, Olivia." Damit verließ er kurz darauf das Department. "Das wünsche ich dir auch. Und denke an den Einsatz, Elliot." Olivia ging nach ihm. Sie hatte sich mit ihrer Mutter verabredet.

Einige Zeit später schlenderten die Frauen durch die City.

"Konntest du den Paiger nicht mal zu Hause lassen?" fragte Serena.

"Ich muss mich für einen Spezialeinsatz bereithalten. Deshalb habe ich auch mein Handy dabei."

Die ältere, blonde Frau lächelte: "Ich verstehe schon. Hast du Hunger?"

"Klar, hier in der Nähe ist unser Stammrestaurant. Gehen wir hin?"

Die beiden Frauen betraten das Lokal und bestellten sich etwas zu Essen. Sie hatten sich einen Fensterplatz ausgesucht, der durch eine große Kübelpflanze etwas von den anderen getrennt war. Dadurch konnten sich die beiden Frauen ohne Störungen unterhalten.

"Was macht dein Liebesleben, Olivia?" fragte Serena neugierig.

"Oh nein, nicht schon wieder dieses Thema. Du sollst mich nicht danach fragen. Ich habe keinen Freund und werde auch so schnell keinen haben. Ich will einfach nicht. Ab und zu Sex ist ok, mehr nicht." Olivia wollte einfach nicht mit ihrer Mutter darüber sprechen.

Serena schaute ihre Tochter genauer an. "Und doch gibt es jemanden, der dir besonders wichtig ist. Eines deiner Abenteuer schoss wohl etwas über das Ziel hinaus. Ein bisschen mehr Stabilität schadet deinem Leben nicht. Es gibt mehr als nur den Job."

"Das geht dich nichts an. Es gab jemanden, der sich für mich interessiert hat. Er ist nicht mehr in der SVU. Daher sehe ich ihn nicht mehr. Das ist alles." Olivia war wütend darüber, dass ihre Mutter sich immer wieder einmischte. Die beiden Frauen aßen schweigend, danach bezahlte Olivia und ließ ihre Mutter alleine zurück. Sie ging nach Hause und dann mit Sportsachen bewaffnet in die Kletterhalle, um sich abzureagieren. Zu ihrer freudigen Überraschung traf sie dort Monique Jeffries. Die beiden schimpften über Jobs und Männer, während sie kletterten. Olivia erzählte ihr von dem Problem mit ihrer Mutter. Monique meinte, dass Olivia es nicht so schwer nehmen solle, da Mütter immer so seien.

Währenddessen packten Elliot und seine Familie die Sachen. Sie wollten das Wochenende außerhalb bei seinen Eltern verbringen. Er lies den Paiger zu Hause, da er nicht vor Montag mit dem Start des Einsatzes rechnete. Seine Frau und die Kinder saßen bereits im Auto, als er endlich einstieg. Sie verließen New York.

In einem schlechten Viertel von New York unterhielten sich zwei junge Männer. "Interessierst du dich wirklich nicht für Frauen?" "Ganz einfach, bei Frauen habe ich einen exklusiven Geschmack. Sie muss schon etwas besonderes sein." "Ich bin froh, wenn ich eine Frau habe, mit der ich ein bisschen Spaß haben kann. Sonst ist das Leben nicht zu ertragen. Oder bist du etwa verliebt?" Er schaute seinen Gegenüber an: "Spinnst du? Was soll ich mit einer festen Freundin." "Ein Tipp: Suche dir ein Mädchen. Es fällt unangenehm auf, wenn ein Mann alle Frauen hier meidet. Wir sollten zurückgehen." Die Beiden verließen die Parkbank und gingen zu den anderen zurück.

**20:30**

Olivia war gerade zu Hause angekommen, als ihr Handy klingelte. "Benson." "Hier ist Cragen. Es geht heute Abend los. Ich versuche Stabler zu erreichen." "Ist gut. Ich werde um 23:00 am Treffpunkt sein." Olivia legte auf. Sie beschloss noch schnell zu duschen und dann schlafen zu gehen. Sie wollte fit sein.

In der gleichen Zeit waren Elliot, Kathy und die Kinder bei seinen Eltern angekommen. Seine Eltern begrüßten sie freudestrahlend. "Schön, das ihr alle da seid. Es schon eine Ewigkeit her, dass ich euch alle bei mir hatte." Elliot schaltete das Handy aus. Jetzt dachte er nicht an Olivia und die Arbeit. Das Wochenende wollte er mit der Familie verbringen. Sie aßen zusammen Abendbrot, während Captain Cragen versuchte ihn zu ereichen.

**23:00**

Olivia Benson war am vereinbarten Treffpunkt in Brooklyn. Leider tauchte Elliot nicht auf. '_Scheiße, der lässt mich wirklich hängen. Also los, Olivia. So schlimm kann eine Verhaftung nicht sein.' _Olivia begab sich in Richtung zur angegebenen Adresse. Noch bevor sie in die Richtung kam, wurde sie brutal gestoppt. Fünf kräftige Männer standen um sie herum. Sie hatte zum Glück eine Hand unter ihrem Mantel und ließ ihre Dienstmarke instinktiv in der Strumpfhose verschwinden. Die Waffe nahm an ihr ab.

"Eine bewaffnete Schlampe. Doch nicht etwa ein Cop." Der Sprecher schaute sie an. Olivia sagte nichts. "Gut, sonst hätten wir dich gleich hier erledigt." Die Männer ergriffen trotz ihrer Gegenwehr beide Arme und zogen sie in das Quartier ihres Bosses.

"Hey Boss, diese Wildkatze haben wir eben aufgelesen. Autsch!" Sie hatte einen Arm befreien können, den Sprecher gekratzt und bekam dafür eine schallende Ohrfeige.

"Noch so etwas und du bist tot." Sie wurde von ihm angeschrieen.

"Dann lassen Sie mich los."

Das Geschrei lockte auch die Anderen herbei. Ehe der Sprecher wieder zuschlagen konnte, wurde seine Hand festgehalten.

"Lass es gut sein, Frank. Sie ist im Gewahrsam. Ich übernehme sie." Die Stimme dieses Mannes war Olivia vertraut. '_Das kann nicht sein. Was macht er hier?_'

Der Boss griff ein. "Frank, überlass sie Brian. Er wird sich schon um sie kümmern." Frank lies sie los und schob sie mit einem brutalen Stoß zu Brian hinüber. Dieser fing sie auf.

"Du hast einen eigenartigen Geschmack. Bei Frauen wohl nur das Beste. Dann viel Spaß mit dieser Wildkatze." Frank verlies das Quartier wieder.

"Bring sie hier weg. Am Besten in deinen Raum." Der Boss schickte die Beiden weg.

**23:15**

Brian ergriff Olivias Arm und führte sie weg. Er führte sie eine Treppe hinauf und öffnete eines der Zimmer im ersten Stock. Es wirkte sehr klein und schäbig. Außer einem Bett, einem Tisch, einigen Stühlen und einem Schrank war nichts in dem Raum.

"Was zum Teufel machst du hier, Olivia? Und wo ist dein Partner?" Brian schaute sie an.

"Ich sollte eine Festnahme durchführen und Elliot ist nicht erreichbar." Sie zog ihren Mantel aus und legte ihn auf den Stuhl am Fenster. Dann griff sie in ihre Strumpfhose und holte ihre Dienstmarke wieder hervor.

Als Brian die Marke sah, nahm er sie ihr ab. "Du bist wahnsinnig. Ich werde sie verwahren. Deine Waffe hat Frank dir schon abgenommen. Ich werde sehen, ob ich sie wiederbeschaffen kann. Hier gelten andere Regeln."

"Was tust du hier Brian? fragte sie.

"Ich bin als verdeckter Ermittler vom Drogendezernat aus hier. Du musst hier bleiben, bis wir den Laden hochnehmen. Du hast die Wahl: Hier bleiben und Überleben oder weggehen und sterben!"

Olivia schaute ihn an: "Leben!" Sie hatte noch nie vorher so eine Angst gehabt.

Brian kam auf sie zu und nahm sie in die Arme. "Wenn du keine Fluchtversuche unternimmst, kannst du morgen mit den anderen Frauen und Mädchen Zusammensein. Eins noch: Sex gehört dazu. Es geht nicht anders. Wenn der Einsatz beendet ist, kannst du mich von mir aus in die Hölle wünschen. Verstanden?" Er löste sich so weit von ihr, dass er sie ansehen konnte. Olivia zog seinen Kopf herunter und küsste ihn. Er nahm sie auf die Arme und legte sie ins Bett. '_Ich werde dich beschützen. Dir wird nichts geschehen._' Das dachte er als er später einschlief und sie in den Armen hielt.

Währenddessen war auch Ivan eingetroffen. Er schaute sich suchend nach Brian um.

"Brian vergnügt sich gerade mit einer Frau, die Frank aufgegriffen hat." Die Stimme gehörte Lilja Kowaltschik. "Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie ihm gefiel."

"Hei Lilja. Das wundert mich. Er hat besondere Wünsche im Bezug auf Frauen. Wir lernen sie morgen bestimmt kennen. Kommst du?"

Ivan und Lilja gingen in sein Zimmer.


	2. 2 Tag

**2. Tag**

**9:00**

Die Sonne schien durchs Fenster, als Olivia aufwachte. Sie war alleine. Einen Moment hatte sie Orientierungsschwierigkeiten. Dann fiel ihr alles wieder ein. '_Möge das Spiel um mein Leben beginnen. Zum Glück bin ich bei Brian gelandet.'_, dachte sie. Sie stand auf und zog sich an und wollte den Raum verlassen. Zu ihrem Entsetzen war die Tür verschlossen.

In der Zwischenzeit sprach Brian mit dem Boss. "Sie wird nicht abhauen. Sie kennt die Folgen. Ich denke, dass sie Kontakt zu den Anderen haben sollte."

"Kann sie haben. Aber wehe, sie wagt es trotzdem oder sie telefoniert mit den Bullen. Dann ist sie tot. Mache ihr das klar."

"Das mache ich. Sie wird inzwischen wach sein. Ich werde erst mal mit ihr etwas essen gehen."

Der Boss winkte ihn raus und Brian ging zu Olivia.

Sie hörte, wie sich der Schlüssel in der Tür drehte. "Warum hast du mich eingeschlossen?" fragte sie.

"Ich musste mit dem Boss sprechen, ob du dich hier bewegen kannst. Komm, wir gehen etwas frühstücken. Auf dem Weg alles weitere. Gib mir bitte dein Handy und den Pager."

"Wozu das denn?"

"Wenn du fliehst oder die Polizei benachrichtigst, bist du tot und ich werde auch erledigt. Dieses Zimmer ist der einzige Raum, in dem wir ungestört reden können. Sprich nicht über deine Arbeit bei der Polizei. Du hast als Gelegenheitsprostituierte bei einer Begleitagentur in Philadelphia dein Geld verdient. Du bist erst einige Tage in New York."

"Das heißt, dass ich mal kein braves Mädchen sein muss? Hört sich gut an, solange es ausreicht, wenn ich mit dir schlafe. Mit den anderen tue ich es nicht."

"Das ist nicht nötig. Du bist meine Partnerin. Dafür hat der Boss gestern Abend gesorgt. Und nun komm. Ich sterbe vor Hunger."

Sie gab sie ihm. Brian schloss die Gegenstände zusammen mit ihrer Dienstmarke in dem im Schrank befindlichen Safe.

**9:30**

Danach gingen sie in ein kleines, heruntergekommenes Cafe. Brian steuerte auf den Tisch zu, an dem Ivan und Lilja saßen. Ivan sah Olivia erstaunt an.

"Ivan, das ist sie. Das ist die Frau, die Frank seine Kratzer verpasst hat. Sie hat etwas Besonderes an sich."

"Ich denke, Brian wird sie uns gleich vorstellen. Sie sieht wirklich toll aus. Ich denke sie hat dieses gewisse Etwas, dass Brian sich bei einer Frau wünscht."

"Hallo Brian, wer ist denn deine Begleitung?" fragte Ivan.

"Guten Morgen ihr Beiden."

"Hallo, ich bin Olivia." Sie setzte sich neben Lilja.

Brian holte Frühstück für Olivia und sich. Danach frühstückten die vier gemeinsam. Als Olivia auf Nachfrage erzählte, wie sie hier her kam, schüttelte Lilja ungläubig den Kopf. "Das ist unglaublich. Du siehst gar nicht so aus. Wie man sich täuschen kann. Ich habe dich für ein anständiges Mädchen gehalten. Zumindest von deiner Kleidung her."

"Da war auch anständige Kleidung vorgeschrieben. Daher muss ich so rumlaufen. In diese Gegend passt es nicht rein, das habe ich schon gemerkt", erwiderte Olivia.

**10:00**

Captain Donald Cragen lief unruhig in seinem Büro hin und her. Er wartete auf ein Lebenszeichen von Elliot und Olivia. Immer wieder rief er auf Elliots Handy an. Er meldete sich nicht. Auch von Olivia hörte er nichts. Das beunruhigte ihn besonders. Er glaubte, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Er konnte nichts anderes tun als warten.

Währenddessen frühstückte Familie Stabler gemütlich und sie beschlossen mit den Kindern in eine Freizeitpark zu gehen. Die Kinder waren begeistert von dieser Idee und so brachen sie auf.

Im Park stürzten sich die Kinder sofort auf die Achterbahn und andere Fahrgeschäfte. Die Erwachsenen ließen es ruhiger angehen und beobachteten die Kinder. Elliot hatte sein Handy immer noch nicht abgehört. Er dachte auch nicht an die Arbeit oder seine Partnerin.

**11:00**

Die vier waren wieder im Hauptquartier. Ivan und Brian sollten ein Drogengeschäft abwickeln. Brian wollte Olivia bei den anderen Frauen lassen, aber der Boss zog die Erlaubnis plötzlich zurück.

"Sie wird euch begleiten. Ich habe den Verdacht, dass sie ein Cop ist. Ihre Waffe ist eine Polizeiwaffe. Du wirst sie keine Minute aus den Augen lassen, Brian. Wenn du sie nicht mitnimmst, musst du sie in dein Zimmer einschließen."

"Komm Olivia, wir müssen los." Damit zog er die junge Frau hinter sich her.

"Was habe ich falsch gemacht?" fragte sie, als sie vor der Tür standen.

"Sie haben die Waffe untersucht, die Frank dir abgenommen hat. Du entfernst dich nicht von mir, sonst kann ich dich nicht schützen." Bevor sie zu Ivan gingen küsste er sie noch mal.

"Was will Olivia bei uns? Ich dachte Lilja kommt nur mit." fragte der Russe.

"Sie wird uns begleiten. Ich lasse sie nicht aus den Augen. Auftrag vom Boss. Vielleicht ist sie uns sogar nützlich", erwiderte Brian.

Ivan zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir werden sehen. Hoffentlich bist du kein Cop Olivia. Sonst bist du schneller tot als dir lieb sein kann. Dann kann nicht mal Brian auf dich aufpassen."

Als Lilja kam, gingen die vier zum angegebenen Ort. Olivia erwies sich als nützlich, da sie ein hervorragendes Ablenkungsmanöver startete, als die Männer in Schwierigkeiten gerieten.

Die Geschäftspartner versuchten Brian und Ivan zu betrügen. Plötzlich fanden sich die Männer in einer gefährlichen Situation wieder. Olivia fing an mit dem Mann zu flirten, der Brian in der Zange hatte.

"Warum denn so grob? Der da ist mein Freund. Und wenn du ihn betrügst, verzeiht dir das dein Boss nie. Sein Boss ist eine ganz große Nummer, der bringt jeden um, der ihm nicht passt. Mir vertraut er nicht, aber dafür meinem Freund."

Der Mann dachte einen Moment nach und ließ Brian dann los. "Du hast eine sehr kluge Freundin." Er ging zu den anderen. Die drei berieten sich und entschlossen sich dann Brian und Ivan den Stoff zu geben.

Als die drei mit dem Stoff draußen waren fiel die Anspannung etwas ab. Ivan hatte Lilja erzählt, was Olivia getan hatte. "Das war aber knapp. Du bist sehr mutig, Olivia." Ich hätte das nicht gewagt. Warum bist du dieses Risiko eingegangen?"

_'Gute Frage!' _dachte sie. Sie überlegte sich eine unverfängliche Erklärung. Sie konnte doch nicht sagen, dass ihr Brian mehr bedeutete als gut war. "Ich war Brian noch etwas schuldig. Wegen gestern Abend." Die vier gingen zum Hauptquartier zurück.

**15:00**

Captain Cragen ging zum Leiter des Drogendezernats um ihm um Hilfe zu bitten. Er hatte dort eine Ermittlung, die kurz vorm Abschluss stand. "Wenn Detective Benson wirklich bei meinen Leuten ist, muss sie durchhalten. Jetzt kann ich sie nicht rausholen. Es würde eine monatelange Ermittlung gefährden und meine Leute in Lebensgefahr bringen. Sobald wir den Laden hochnehmen, werden wir uns um Detective Benson kümmern. Mehr kann ich momentan leider nicht tun." Cragen wusste, dass er nur noch warten konnte. Er versuchte wieder Elliot zu erreichen. Ohne Erfolg. '_Der kann was erleben, wenn er wiederkommt!_' dachte er.

Währenddessen vergnügte sich Familie Stabler im Freizeitpark. Sie beschlossen allerdings langsam zurückzufahren. Sie mussten noch Elliots Eltern nach Hause fahren, ehe sie nach New York zurückkonnten. Sie fuhren schon eine Tag eher zurück, weil Elliots Eltern am Abend ins Ausland flogen. Die Kinder hatten an den Fahrgeschäften ihren Spaß gehabt. Deswegen kamen sie freiwillig mit. Die Müdigkeit spielte auch eine Rolle.

**17:00**

Brian und Olivia waren mit den anderen zusammen im Hauptquartier. Auch Olivias Aktion bei dem Deal reichte nicht, um das Vertrauen des Bosses zu gewinnen. Sie war deshalb nur mit Ivan und Lilja zusammen. Sie erfuhr, dass Ivan ein russischer Einwanderer war. Sie erfuhr, dass Ivan ein russischer Einwanderer war. Lilja kam gebürtig aus Litauen. Olivia erzählte nicht viel über sich.

**20:00 **

Die Stablers kamen zu Hause an und Elliot sah, dass Nachrichten auf seinem Pager waren und hörte daraufhin sein Handy ab. "Oh mein Gott", rief er leise.

"Was ist denn?" fragte Katy.

"Ich habe großen Mist gebaut. Ich muss sofort Captain Cragen anrufen. Ich fürchte, dass ich eine Menge Ärger bekomme, wenn Olivia nicht lebend zurückkommt."

"Was ist den eigentlich passiert?"

"Wir waren für einen Spezialeinsatz eingeteilt. Ich wusste nicht, dass er Samstagabend losgeht. Ich habe meine Partnerin im Stich gelassen und jetzt steckt sie wahrscheinlich in Schwierigkeiten."

Er rief Cragen an und wurde für den nächsten Morgen zu ihm bestellt, obwohl es Sonntag war.

**23:00**

Der Abend im Hauptquartier verlief ohne Zwischenfälle, da Olivia bei Brian blieb. Er hatte es geschafft, ihre Waffe wiederzubekommen, da sie sich nicht verkaufen lies. Die Beiden gingen schon früh in sein Zimmer. Dort gab ihr Brian Weisungen für den nächsten Tag. Danach verbrachten sie den Reste des Abends im Bett. Brian wusste, dass sie ihn liebte. Er wusste aber auch, dass sie es freiwillig nie zugeben würde.


End file.
